Frozen Frontier Episode 37
Saturday 13th May 1511 Calm Weather. There is one trapped Owlbear, one active Owlbear and four Ankhegs in front of the party. They attack the party. Kel William killed the active Owlbear and it fizzles out. Pharis tries to disbelieve in the monsters, but it turns out they aren't illusions but real. The party fight down the Ankhegs, as each one dies, they fizzles away. All that is left is the held Owlbear. Pharis is held still. Then 16 tentacles spawn out of the ground. One tentacle near Grimes seizes him. Kel William cuts Grimes free. Then 3 Bugbears appear. Jaromir looks around for the spellcaster and spots the strange creature 100 feet away up the mountain side. Jaromir throws a Dart of Acid at it, but misses. The caster binds Jaromir in binds of cerulean. Kel William drops off the frozen Pharis at the cave mouth and moves back into action. The heavily injured Grimes retreats to the cave. The bugbears begin to carry Jaromir off. William chases after the Bugbears. One of the Bugbears is enlarged, but William kills it. William is knocked unconscious, feeling deleveled by 3. Grimes and the Dogs kill a bugbear. The last Bugbear tries to retreat with Jaromir, but the dogs take town the last Bugbear. Jaromir and Pharis are eventually freed. Jaromir heals Kel William with a potion to awaken him, still feeling weakened. The party camp at the tomb entrance. Sunday 14th May 1511 When they wake up the next day, William is restored in levels. The party decide to rest for longer. The party use the magical watering can to create a ice barrier.. Thursday 18th May 1511 The party is resting, Grimes and Pharis are on watch. A humanoid form of snow & ice tries to enter, but it triggers Jaromir's fire trap on the ice wall. A section of the ice wall is broken. Grimes fires his crossbow at the form as it retreats. Everyone goes back to resting. Saturday 20th May 1511 The night of the seventh day of resting, the party enters the tomb. It is unnaturally cold inside. (This crypt and puzzles are the same as the one that appeared in Heroes' Graveyard Season 1 Episode 12) At the end of the hall is a female statue with no inscription. As the party gets closer, magical barriers appear to block the exit. The statue begins to speak a riddle. :Together they make the world whole, :Bones, breath, blood, and soul. :For your life to be your own, :Place these upon my throne. Lightning bolts hit around the room periodically. The party try various solutions and eventually get the right one. Kel William keep thinking to sacrifice Nimrod or at least cut a finger off Nimrod. After the puzzle is solved. The party move forward across a floor tile puzzle where they can't touch the same symbol twice. The party sees a Bone Naga, then back off and explore around the rest of the tomb. After some exploring the party go to rest. Saturday 27th May 1511 They party go in to deal with the Bone Naga. The puzzles have reset. The party instantly solves them this time. The party approch the Bone Naga, and find find that the Bone Naga feels petrified. Jaromir detects no magic. Also the room is actually warm. Grimes notices a light down a side path. The party apporch it, and find themselves very hot. In the next room they find a hemisphere of flame in the middle of a room. Kel William notices some writting on the ground. Jaromir reads the text to be The Final Resting Place of the First King of Caldonia. The party goes to rest. Sunday 28th May 1511 The party returns to the burning sphere. Jaromir failed dispair magic twice. Monday 29th May 1511 Category:Frozen Frontier Episode